


A rhythm of mundane mornings

by Vernalagniablog



Category: Another Miss Oh, Another Oh Hae Young, Oh Hae Young Again
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vernalagniablog/pseuds/Vernalagniablog
Summary: Park Do Kyung's monologue when Hae Young just moved in
Kudos: 11





	A rhythm of mundane mornings

The day after she moved in next door, he woke up to a new string of noise.

Her chirpy morning alarm clock, the squeaky dipped mattress, the muted shower’s water splashing onto the bathroom’s floor.

They filled his otherwise quiet mornings, casually uninvited.

He was determined to distance himself. Fate can take her break and leaves his life alone. But he knows guilt will stay, gripping him, and her in its muddling tragic web. So he kept listening to her sounds, echoing from the other side of the wall, letting remorse ebbs and flows.

That is why Do Kyung was mildly surprised to find himself sleeping through the white noise by the fifth day. Her blow dryer humming, her heels clacking, her key chain tinkling. There was a sense of calm instilled in all these sounds. They are mundane, inconsequential and assuring, like background noises of an unremarkable indie movie, one with an open ending.

The past year has been tiredly quiet. The thought floated by his sleepy mind and dissipated before his memory can keep track of it.

Perhaps she is unexpectedly kind to him that way. He can’t help but feel something almost like solace when the morning comes these days and her sounds, without fail, fill his space. Water bubbling in the boiling kettle, the opening song of the television morning talk show, the creaking wooden floor under her feet. One sound after another, softening his bare guilt with its repetition, resilience and quiet strength.

She continues living, despite his crime. For that, he is thankful.


End file.
